


Dark and Stormy

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: Dark Swan and Evil Queen both try to top





	

Their kisses were searing, hungry, and decidedly violent. Emma bit her lip and the queen tasted blood, and so she made sure to smear it up the blonde’s neck, marking her bright red on deathly pale flesh.

“Get on your knees,” the Dark One demanded.

“Not a chance,” the queen snapped back. “Though I _am_ looking forward to having you on your back and spread for me.”

“Fuck that shit,” Emma growled.

Their eyes locked and held, power and defiance radiating from both of them. Then they were on each other again, cruel mouths colliding, hands tearing at clothing, mixing rage and desire.

The queen remembered herself first and poofed Emma’s clothes away, catching her nipples between hard fingertips immediately. The Dark One copied her in the next moment and cupped between her legs, rubbing and squeezing where she was already wet. Moans joined their harsh breath in the air, and they push-pull-dragged each other toward the bed.

Emma’s greater physical strength allowed her to pick the queen up and hurl her bodily onto the bed, then lift her back almost completely off of it as she pulled her thighs over her shoulders to feast on her cunt. The queen let the pleasure wash over her for long moments, but then magicked them into the position she wanted, with Emma on her back to devour, just as she’d promised.

She got in two or three good licks before there was another scuffle. Muscles strained and nails scratched and the bed protested mightily, and when they settled they were curled into each other, tongue on the other’s clit, and the queen could live with this.

The Dark One was decidedly a different sort of lover than Emma Swan. This was no worship borne of craving her pleasure. This was hunger, demand, power made pleasure made weapon, and it was exactly what the queen wanted. Emma’s tongue was relentless on her clit, and the three fingers she pushed in all at a go were exquisitely too much.  

Of course, the queen was extracting every bit as much from Emma’s body, giving her just a little too much teeth and then sucking at her clit, utterly voracious in her drive to take this insufferable creature entirely apart.

The queen stuttered out of her rhythm more than once as her own pleasure distracted her, but then, so did Emma. She felt the orgasm building, coiling low in her gut, but she held it back, wanting to make Emma come first, and startled to realize it.

Just as she couldn’t hold it back any longer, Emma shuddered against her, and she let go.

Regina noticed it first. Half of her had been having a quiet evening at home until seconds ago, after all. She was one whole person again, startled and confused. Her eyes sought out Emma, who was flopped out on the bed gracelessly, and it was _her_. Her Emma. The Dark One’s curse had broken as well.

Emma grinned. “True love’s orgasm, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a little T.S. Eliot riff in there, did you spot it?


End file.
